Cyborg
| species = Human | designation = | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Brown | relatives = Silas Stone (father) | mentor = | affiliation = Nightwing's team | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = Father Box-cybernetic enhancements | first = 310 | voice = Zeno Robinson }} Victor Stone is a star pupil and athlete from Detroit and the son of STAR Labs scientist, Silas Stone. Following an explosion that left him with fatal injuries, his father saved his life by using a Father Box, which fused with his body. Personality Victor has shown to be a single-minded individual. Looking at a promising career in professional football, he was focused on performing well and would not indulge himself with minor distractions. However, after constantly feeling neglected by his workaholic father, Silas Stone, Victor has come to resent him but has made attempts to reconcile. Because of this, Victor has shown to be prone to sudden bouts of rage, usually aimed at Silas. Physical appearance Victor has deep brown skin, brown eyes, and a lean, muscular build. His hair is black and kept in a buzz cut with a surgical line that begins on his temples, runs slightly upwards and then bee-lines around his head, coalescing at the back. He also has a widow's peak hairline. After the STAR Labs accident, Victor's injuries were repaired by a Father Box, which replaced the damaged parts of his body with cybernetic prosthetics, namely the left sides of his head, face, torso and left forearm. When he became possessed by Fatherbox, the red light on his cybernetic eye, chest core and circuitry changed to purple. History Early life Victor Stone is the son of STAR Labs scientist Silas Stone and a star pupil at Henry Heywood High School. He had a GPA of 4.0 and was one of the best players for the Henry Heywood High Steelworkers, where he wore number 16. 2018 Victor's talents as a wide receiver caught the attention of Steve Lombard, who touted him as a promising up-and-comer for the upcoming Football season. Victor called his father to remind him of his very important game later that night and to say that it would mean a lot if he could be there that time. Later on, at the locker room Victor rolled his eyes out at his friends Ron and Sebastian's shenanigans and prepared himself for the game. After winning the match, Victor celebrated at Pingree's Ice Cream Shop with his teammates. He checked on his phone only to find that his father, who hadn't shown up, didn't even left his a message. At that time, he was approached by Bash Bashford, a scout from Metropolis University who lauded his performance and tried to poach him to enroll in his college, saying he had a promising future. accident.]] Victor barged in STAR Labs to berate his father for being at work all the time and missing his game. He went on to accuse Silas of giving more importance and attention to his work than to him. Victor ultimately gave up on arguing with his father and walked away. On this way out, he accidentally wedged a power cable behind the door, causing it to disengage from the Reach device to which it was connected. Realizing what was about to happen, Victor looked at his father and said "Dad", before being blown up. tries to save Victor's life with a Father Box.]] Victor was buried under rubble and sustained severe injuries from the explosion. The left side of his torso and head were maimed and his internal organs exposed. Lying in a puddle of his own blood and struggling to breath, Victor looked at his father and shed a tear. Silas rushed to place the Father Box on his chest and it immediately proceeded to wrap Victor in a cocoon, which shaped itself into a pod. At that point, Victor had no heart or brain function and the Father Box replaced his missing flesh and skin with cybernetic prosthetics, thus resuscitating him. After some time, the pod opened and released Victor. Victor couldn't remember what had happened, but upon seeing his implants he was overcome with a murderous rage and turned on Silas. When he was about to strike a deadly blow, Violet Harper appeared on the scene. Distracted from his father, Victor called her an abomination and charged at her. In the ensuing fight, Victor got knocked out by a deflected blast, which gave Violet enough time to administer a healing cleanse. Victor regained control of his actions and begged Violet to remove his prosthetics. Silas said he could not live without them and proposed they worked together to find out how the Father Box worked. Victor was not interested in being his father's lab experiment and accused him of turning him into a freak and ruining his future. He decided to go with Violet, fearing that his hatred would make him hurt his pleading father though ensures he knows that the anger he feels is his own. He followed Violet into a boom tube and traveled to Happy Harbor High School, where they encountered Megan Morse and Fred Bugg. Victor somberly contemplated the Football field's goal post and glanced at this metallic arm. looms in on Victor.]] He went with Violet, Megan and Fred to Conner's house to meet with the rest of the gang. Victor was surprised none of them were off-put by his look, but he was shocked to see Fred's true appearance. While the group debated Violet's origins, Victor asked what he had to do with any of that and said he just wanted to go back to his normal life. No sooner than he mentioned a Father Box, the Super-Cycle turned hostile and trained his guns on him. Victor's Father Box took over his body and attacked the Cycle. Before the fight escalated, Violet performed another cleanse on Victor, returning him back to normal. When Jefferson suggested he went back to his father, Victor vehemently refused, saying his father was the reason he was in that state. Megan and Conner ultimately agreed to take him in. Victor reluctantly agreed to go with Fred, Violet and Brion to the Happy Harbor High School Halloween dance, mostly because no one knew him there and his prosthetics could be mistaken for a costume. However, the dance was cancelled when Dick summoned everyone for a mission and instructed Violet to stay with Victor in case he needed another cleanse. , Victor creeps up on Violet/Motherbox.]] Victor stayed at home with Violet and Helga Jace, gazing at his cellphone. He was rather uncomfortable listening to Jace talking to Violet about hormones and feelings. As she explained that Violet was vulnerable because of her human emotions, Victor was suddenly overcome by the Fatherbox and attempted to kill Violet. He knocked Wolf and Jace out and told Violet that a Mother Box could not handle human emotions, which was why Violet could not cleanse him right then. Fatherbox chased her through the house and when he found her, Victor's personality resurfaced and fought for control of his body. purges Fatherbox from Victor.]]He told Violet to run but Fatherbox overpowered him again. This time Violet decided not to run, and despite Fatherbox's threats and taunting, Violet found a way to tap into her powers again and cleansed Fatherbox from Victor's body. Victor informed Nightwing and the others that Violet had permanently cleansed him of Fatherbox's control. Equipment *'Father Box-cybernetic enhancements:' **'Super strength:' **'Cybernetic eye:' His left human eye was replaced with a cybernetic eyepiece that can scan and analyze his surroundings. **'Cannon:' The palm of his cybernetic hand unfolds to reveal a cannon which can shoot powerful energy blasts. **'Technopathy:' Victor is able to mentally control technology around him. Appearances Background information * Victor Stone is the hero Cyborg, a promethium-enhanced member of the New Teen Titans and, as of 2011, the Justice League. * This is his thirteenth animated appearance. He first appeared in the Super Friends series The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians, before gaining notoriety on Teen Titans and its spinoffs, New Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go!, where he was voiced by Khary Payton. He has since appeared in Justice League: Doom, DC Super Friends: Joker's Playhouse, Justice League: Flashpoint Paradox, JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time, Justice League: War and its sequels, DC Super Friends, Justice League: Gods and Monsters, Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem, DC Super Hero Girls and Justice League Action. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals